Non-volatile memories are configured to store data. A flash electrically-erasable, programmable read only memory (EEPROM) is one type of non-volatile memory. A flash EEPROM may comprise an array of memory cells, arranged in columns and rows. Each memory cell may comprise a transistor with a floating gate or a dielectric layer configured to store at least two charge levels.